


How to Spend the Holidays

by AquaBurst07



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Camping, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Platonic Romance, Post-Canon, Takes place three years later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in the Spirit World, Judai, Yubel and Johan sit around a fire. Once the subject of the holidays are brought up, they wonder how they will spend the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Spend the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, this was very challenging to write since I never wrote about this pairing before and this is my first straight up GX one shot. So if anyone is OOC, don't be afraid to tell me since I will be glad change anything if that's the case. 
> 
> Homura Bakura, thanks for being a good friend and being supportive of my writing. I can't thank you enough for that. I cannot apologise enough for being so late with this...especially for being a year late for this. I hope this makes up for it.

Yubel sat beside Judai on a log, watching the campfire flicker in the night while Johan cooked super for everyone. A full moon and many stars lit up the nighttime sky of the Spirit World. Everything seemed tranquil, despite being on a mission here to help some Duel Spirits here in need.

"Sorry this isn't much," Johan said. "Best I can do with what I have."

Johan grabbed two bowls, pouring the stew into each of them before passing them to Yubel and Judai.

"This is some mighty good grub," Judai said, gobbling the dish up.

"Thanks," Johan said, eyes lighting up. "It's an old recipe my folks make around Christmas time back in Sweden. It's probably not as great as the stuff back home, but it's the best I can do with what I got."

"It's still great," Judai said before he took another bite.

"Thanks," Johan said with a smile, sitting down beside Judai. "Still seems odd to be here a few days before Christmas."

Yubel raised an eyebrow at this, setting her bowl down. "That is what, exactly?"

"Oh, right," Johan said. He completely forgot that Yubel probably never heard of Christmas before since they did't have it back in the Dark World. "Christmas is a Christian winter holiday, though it has pagan roots as well. It's where people spend time with their friends and family and on Christmas day people exchange gifts."

"However, in Japan a lot of couples spend time together as well," Judai added. "It's kind of odd; in Japan, Christmas is the holiday where you spend it with friends and lovers more, and then New Years we spend it with our families more, meanwhile the west is reversed."

"So it's a winter celebration?" Yubel stated, causing both of them to nod. If it was a celebration, that does explain a lot. Still...

"What does this have to do with the food? If it's some sort of celebration, shouldn't it be mostly the type of food you would serve at a feast?"

"Well," Johan said, "sometimes with certain holidays here have traditions depending on the part of the world we live in. Like in England people like to have Christmas pudding or other kinds of food. I am not sure why."

"Even Japan we have our own holiday traditions," Judai added. "For one, we eat KFC around this time of year, since it's very hard to find turkeys in Japan, so we improvise. Though, I still I think also it's to be more like the Americans or something."

"That is just odd."

Judai merely shrugged at this. "I still love it. I remember my folks buying me loads of the stuff on Christmas when I was younger."

Johan made a face. "I still wonder how you are able to eat that stuff. The last time I eat KFC it gave me a gut ache."

"I am not," Yubel said, smiling. "I still remember when Jaden eat a bore at one of the feasts long ago."

His eyes went wide. "A whole bore?!"

Yubel nodded, smugly smiling. "I think that carried over, too."

"Yup," Judai boasted with a grin. "Proud of it, too."

"I still wonder how you are able to do that sometimes," Johan said.

"Same here," Yubel said. "I think it's a mystery that baffles both humans and Duel Spirits to this day."

Judai and Johan laughed at this before Yubel joined in.

"Who knows, if we defeat this guy soon," Judai said, "we might be able to go back to the human world and celebrate Christmas at home."

"Oh, really?" Yubel said with a smirk.

"Yeah. We faced guys worse then this before, so this guy would be a cinch."

"Cocky," Johan faked cough. Yubel smirked a little at his remark; he had a good point.

"Hey!"

"Sorry; just messing with ya," Johan said, slapping a hand on Judai's shoulder. "Still, it still would be nice to go home for Christmas."

Judai fixed his eyes on the crackling fire for a moment. He wanted to spend the holidays with folks or even Johan's, since he never visited either one of them in ages. Though...

"We could celebrate this Christmas in this dimension, too!" Judai suggested.

A smile slowly came onto Johan's features. "That would be cool, too. Besides, it would be an interesting way to spend the holidays, that's for sure."

While this Christmas thing still confused Yubel, she was glad that it made Judai and Johan more cheerful.

"If it makes you two happy, I will be glad to celebrate it with you two."

Judai smiled. He was glad that Yubel and Johan were around. While they might not be able to celebrate Christmas the traditional way, it would be fun to teach Yubel about the holiday.

Judai glanced to the side, noticing something rustle in the bushes.

"Come on," he said. "We have to get moving."


End file.
